Prima donna
by RedMapleLeaf
Summary: There can only be one Queen of the Show.


**This is another story that is based on dancing. This story is not those fluffy storyline, no girl here is innocent. Everybody sinned. Betrayal, threats, lies…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine but the dancing is.**

* * *

**Prima donna**

"_Men are natural warriors, but a woman in battle is truly bloodthirsty."_

_

* * *

_

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two ,three, four…"

The dark-haired girl danced across the floor like a fairy, light and graceful. Every move was precise and accurate but so, so natural. Every raise of an arm or a lift of a leg catches your attention. As she twirl, strands of her dark hair will come loose. When she leaped, you could see glistens of sweat. Yet when she lands, light as a feather, and fixes her pearl white eyes on you, you might think that she is an angel.

"Beautiful! Magnificent!" Ms. Bennett applauded, shouting with a strong French accent, "Especially the pirouette! It was so breathtakingly graceful. And the jeté! It was like you were flying! No! _Floating_! So light! Hinata. You're genius."

Hinata cast her eyes down in embarrassment, blushing in response. "It wasn't that good, Ms. Bennett." She replied softly.

Ms. Bennett shook her head, causing a strand of gray hair come loose, "Now, now, don't be shy. A professional ballet dancer must be proud of herself. Must have an air of confident elegance around her."

Hearing this, Hinata slightly straightened her back and lift her head a bit higher. Ms. Bennett nodded in approval. Then, as if a lightning stroked her, Ms. Bennett quickly fondled with back and took out a small booklet, "Oh—I almost forgot! That is what happens when you get to my age. Here, '_The Last Dancer_'. It is a very high class competition, only the best can get in. And _you_, my dear, are certainly one of the contestants. If you can leave with a good mark or make it the top 3, it will be, no doubt, an honor and a bright star on your life."

Hinata stared at the booklet with uncertainty. On the cover, they show pictures of famous dancers. This will be a good chance, a chance to show what she is worth. But will she make it?

Hinata nodded her head

* * *

"TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A blonde girl, with four pigtails, seating at the bar table, turned her head with a sigh. A brunette squeezed through the dancing crowd towards her, "What's up!"

Temari rolled her eyes, "The ceiling."

Tenten pouted, "Party-pooper."

The bartender walked to her and asked what she wanted. She ordered a Pina Colada. "So… What did you call me here for?" Temari put her glass of beer down and eyed Tenten's cocktail, "Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, but that not wha—"

"Too much calories is not good for a dancer who is joining a competition."

"Whatev—Wait! Competition?!"

Temari smirked and took out a booklet from her bag, "_The Last Dancer_, right? I signed you up."

Tenten exploded, "Oh My God!! I can't believe it! I'm in! But! What about those ridiculous high fees?!"

Temari just took a sip of her beer. Tenten immediately leaped on her, "I LOVE YOU!! EEEEE!!" Temari chuckled, "Now you can do that ballet crap." "_Lyrical Dance_." Tenten deadpanned. Temari just shrugged. Suddenly, Tenten started slapped some cash on the table and pulled Temari through the crowd, out the door.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Somewhere!"

Temari just shook her head. Tenten was always very impulsive, but that was her charm; bright and energetic.

-

The Dance Studio. Temari should have guessed. Tenten practically lives here.

"What are we doing here?"

Tenten just grinned and put her i-pod that Temari gave her on Christmas, in her i-pod amplifier. Immediately she put on a song.

"What song did you picked?"

"You'll hear."

The music started.

Oh.

Bye Bye by Mariah Carey

Tenten started dancing. She slid to her left then twirl to her right. She reached her arms out and pulled back, as if she couldn't bear to part. Reached up to the sky then pulled down to the ground. She spinned and jumped. Every move she showed how she felt; gratitude, excitement, uncertainty… sadness. She was strong yet vulnerable. She was ready yet uncertain. She was expressing everything in her every step.

The music finished

"How was it?" Tenten asked, slightly panting, glowing with sweat, eyes bright with emotion.

Temari looked down, eyes teary.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

* * *

Light jazz music came flowing out of the studio. A young girl was dancing there alone. She danced there as if she doesn't have a care in the world, as if she can dance there all day. Every move was strong and powerful yet sensual. Watching her, you don't think; you hear, smell, taste, see and… feel. A slow slide of a hip, a quick kick of the feet. She leaped, throwing her head back, making her hat fall of. She landed with a spin. Her short pink hair fell. Her emerald eyes burned with passion. She turned and put her hand on her leg and slid down—

Someone cleared his throat.

Sakura immediately stopped and straightened her body, "Hey Sai!"

"Sup' Ugly." Sai walked over and turned off the music, Sakura rolled her eyes.

There was pause.

"You're still going?"

Sakura looked down, "I know I have never taken proper lessons and stuff but I really want to try it out. I have been listening to everyone. This time I want to do what I want. I love Jazz. It's my life."

"What about school?"

"I—I don't know. But this is my only chance… I need this."

Sai looked down. Sakura walked over to him and hugged him. Slowly, Sai raised his arms and hug her back.

"Good luck, Ugly."

"Thanks."

"You're gonna need it."

Sakura chuckled, "Bastard."

* * *

"Ino! Come on! Dance!"

Ino laughed as got pulled towards the stage, "Okay, okay. Chillax!"

Ino stood in the middle of the stage. Strong Latin music started playing. She first starts lightly swaying her hips then her feet. Suddenly she spins to her left and glided to a stop. She raised her arms and slid it down her body. Then she kicked her leg up, lifting her dress. Every step was quick and accurate. Hips smooth and sexy. Her whole body was on fire. Whether there was a spotlight on her or not, she was the attention. She was the light. Her blue eyes glitter with glory.

"Woow she is good!"

"Well, she was taught by one of the best Latin teachers."

"I heard she is gonna join _The Last Dancer_."

"She is probably going to win."

"Well, she has to, Ino only allows herself to win. No Number 2."

* * *

Tsunade was going through her files when Shizune came bashing in. Tsunade cringed at the noise. Shizune sighed, "A hang-over?"

"Shut up." Tsunade muttered. Shizune shook her head, then handed her some papers.

Tsunade inwardly swore, "What is it this time?"

Shizune turned serious, "The contestants."

Tsunade's amber eyes hardened.

…

**Tenten—Lyrical**

**Hinata Hyuuga—Ballet**

**Sakura Haruno—Jazz**

**Ino Yamanaka—Latin**

…

* * *

**Finished!! I feel proud of myself!! This chapter is a bit short but I hope you like it! Please Review!!**


End file.
